WTF! Why him!
by Ilikenuts
Summary: They say that love can happen anytime, anywhere, with anyone... right? Damn, of all the people that I could have fallen for, I fell in love with Tahno.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Mimi was at it again. She was in her room screaming like she was home alone but she knew that I was here. She knew that that I had stayed home from school to take care of my mother. I always stayed home when it was bad like it was today. And today was really bad.  
Yesterday mother had looked better and she had felt better. In fact, she had felt good enough to get out of bed and walk around the room before she felt weak again. She hadn't been out of bed in weeks, maybe even months, I've lost track. Since the sickness the days just run together and blur into one big mess that has no beginning and no end. The thing is, I remember the day when she became confined to her room, that was the day I started to hate Mimi a little bit more.  
When our parents married, my mother whisked me away from my small town life in Texas to Tokyo, Japan to live with a kind Japanese man and his whore of a daughter. While Yoshito was kind and welcomed me warmly to his home, his daughter Mimi stuck her nose up at me and walked away. I hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with her that much but she manages to make fun of me and harass me on a daily basis. If it were up to me I would put her on the streets where she belongs, it's not like she likes to hide her sex life from anyone.  
The screaming stopped, she always seemed to finish having sex when my cooking was done. I looked down at the soup that I had been stirring and was now violently bubbling. She was like a timer that people keep in their kitchen, she turns off right when the food is finished.  
I took the pan off of the fire, turning off the stove as I did so and began pouring the contents into a bowl. I sat the bowl on a tray and began filling a cup with cool water. I sat the cup next to the tray and waited for Mimi and her current boyfriend to come down the stairs. I didn't want to get caught on the narrow stairway with her boyfriend because of all the boyfriends that she has had, he was the worst.  
I started washing my hands as she came pounding down the stairs. She half jogged half walked into the kitchen, her cheeks pink and her chest rising a falling slightly, she smiled at me,'' You might need to clean the bathroom... Sis.'' she mocked and continued out the door with her bag haphazardly slung on her shoulder.  
I scowled, she was disgusting. Just being in her presence made me want to scrub everything she touched and afterwards give myself a good scrub down. To me she was a germ that needed to be disinfected, scrubbed raw and shined. I scrubbed my hands harder, feeling grossed out by her words when I felt long, slender fingers run slowly across my ass.  
"When are you going to let me hit this? Your sister was easy enough but damn give a guy a chance.'' the low, sensual voice of the owner said. His voice practically trying to fuck my ear. His hands moved to my hips and pulled me so that my ass was pressed against his new growing erection.  
I felt the anger flare in me and I spun around to face him,''One, she's not my sister. And two, you will never ever and I mean ever, hit this,'' I motioned to my body,'' because your a whore just like Mimi and I'm surprised that I haven't caught anything just from being this close to you.''  
He chuckled and gave me a look that said " she's so cute". "You won't regret it.'' he said.  
"Tahno, I regret knowing who you are. Now if you would please leave so that I may tend to my mother.''  
He kept the smile on his face, turned on his heel and left quietly... Thank God. I whipped off the invisible dirt on my pants and picked up the tray. I hurried up the stairs and into my mothers room.  
She was laying on her back and sleeping soundly. I sat the food down on the stand next to her bed that held various pill bottles prescribed by the doctors but they didn't know what was wrong with her. Sometimes the pills helped and she got better but the sickness pulled her back. The damn sickness, would let up for awhile and then she would be sick all over again. It was mocking us and letting us know that it wouldn't let her go, it was going to drain every bit of life out of her until not a single drop was left.  
I looked at her pale face that had once been vibrant and colorful and was now dull and withered. She was small, smaller than what I remembered her ever being. She looked so frail and small, it was like looking at a skeleton. I didn't like thinking that she looked like that but that's the only way I can describe the way she looks. I placed my hand on her bony shoulder that let off little heat,''Mom.'' I said softly.  
She slowly opened her eyes and smiled meekly at me,''Hi baby.'' her voice was soft and weak.  
"You hungry?'' I asked and waved to the soup that sat next to her. Liquids were the only thing that she could keep down and even then she didn't eat a lot. She looked at the food and nodded,'' Is it tomato?'' she asked.  
Tomato was her favorite and I made it a habit to make for her as often as possible. I nodded and began spooning her the food. She only ate a couple of bites before she was finished. I didn't ask her to eat anymore than what she could because something was better than nothing.  
"Do you need anything else?'' I asked.  
"Could you read me a story?'' she asked me.  
I smiled,''Of course. What do you want to hear?''  
She didn't even think about it,''The Giving Tree.'' she said it like she had her heart set on hearing the story today.  
Under different circumstances I would have laughed at her choice but I didn't. If she wanted to hear it was going to read it to her. I picked the book off of the shelf and began reading to her my favorite childhood story. Word by word I told the story that I had heard thousands of times in my childhood, the story that I knew by heart. I don't know why I did but I poured everything I had into this story, just for her. Something told me to do my best and to read from my heart.  
When I finished the story I looked down at mother and I knew. I didn't have to ask if she was awake. A single tear slid down my cheek because I knew that she was never going to wake up again. I pulled the blanket up and tucked her in with shaking hands.  
I looked longly at her face that was now peaceful and still. The pain that she had been in was gone and she looked almost happy. She looked like she did before she got sick.  
My heart hurt and there was a lump in my throat,'' Happy Mother's Day.'' I whispered between sobs as I fell to my knees with my head buried in her lap.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you all think and please be kind. Just review and let me know what could be better and I do plan on continuing this story, this was just the opener and I will try to update every Saturday, just depending on the reviews that I get. Peace and love everyone =).


	2. Blehhhhhhhh I do what I want broooo

Chapter 1

A/N: Ummm I haven't written because I've been too lazy and too busy to write. So please forgive me for the delay and enjoy this chapter and let me know what you all think of this chapter =).

Korra and Bolin happily shovled their food into their mouth while Mako and I watched in amazement the pile of food that they had bought for lunch dissapear. I watched the blur of food and chopsticks make it's way into their mouths and be gone in a matter of seconds. Korra dropped her chopsticks and placed her hands over her now large, protuding stomach with a satisfied smile on her face. Bolin sighed a sigh of content and as if it had been rehersed my two best friends let out a loud, raoring belch, and their destended stomaches deflating.  
I scrunched up my nose a waved off the stench of food that Korra had blown into my face."Your so gross.'' I said jabbing my friend in the side with my elbow. She smiled at me innocently and punched me playfully in the arm.  
"Cherub, you know that I love you. Or else I wouldn't have let on that I could really speak English.'' she joked.  
I laughed at the memory of my first day at a Japanese school. Why would I have known how to speak Japanese? I had lived in America the first sixteen years of my life. So moving to Japan so sudenly, I was screwed. I walked around the school like a chicken with it's head cut off asking students where to go and getting no response. Then I came across Korra, I was asking her where my class was and she was looking at me like she didn't know what I was saying. I was flailing my arms, pointing at my schedule and saying Japanese words that I had heard but didn't know the meaning to, by that time she was already laughing hysterically and told me,"You just said vagina!" in perfect English.  
My jaw dropped and I was shocked. I wasn't shocked from saying vagina because I could honestly care less. I was shocked that she could understand me the whole time but made me stand their and look like an idiot flailing my arms around for ten minutes, while she got a kick out of it.  
She smiled at me, a smile that I have gotten used to sense then, she grabbed my hand and led my to my designated class. I soon came to learn that everyone that I had asked for help... knew what I was fucking saying, but that was two years ago, now I can speak pretty good Japanese but I'm still learning, Korra, Mako and Bolin help me out everyday with my Japanese and it's a bonus that we are able to communicate in English if I'm having trouble saying something in Japanese they are able to help.  
Even after Korra's swimming practice or Mako's track practice or even Bolin's soccer practice, they all spent time teaching me and helping me in anyway possible. I was so lucky and greatful to have great friends like them because they were able to keep me caught up in my classes while they juggled their own life of homework.  
"That was so not funny.'' I said between laughter making my friends laugh at me."You took advantage of a poor forigner for your own personal enjoyment.''  
"You would have done the same.'' Korra snickered.  
"Where I come from we have a thing called southern hospitality.'' I said.  
"Then how come we haven't seen this so called "Southern Hospitality''?'' Bolin joked.  
"You guys don't deserve it.'' I stuck my tongue out.  
Korra threw her arm around my shoulder and laughed. I smiled and hugged my best friend back. She was the first friend that I had when I moved here and even back at home I hadn't had any friends that were as funny or any better than her. Then it hit me. The pressure in my bladder that was building,''Korra... I have to pee.'' I said.  
She pulled away,''Go then and don't think about toilets, waterfalls, raidrops, riv-"  
"Korra! Shut up!" I yelled and hurried to the bathroom, leaving behind their loud laughter.  
I entered the first empty stall and pulled my underwear down my thighs. I feel like if I wouldn't have made it any sooner then I would have peed all over myself because as soon as I sat down it was like a dam had burst and I was using the bathroom. I was still going when the bell rang... shit.  
I hurried out of the stall and washed and dryed my hands as quickly as possible. I walked out of the bathroom, the hallways were already clearing of all students meaning that I was going to be late. I sighed and smoothed out any ruffles in my black skirt and normally walked to my locker. There was no point in hurrying as the late bell rang throughout the school.  
I opened my locker and pulled out my Calculus book and pencil bag. I shuffled through my locker, trying to find my Calculus journal. For shuch a clean space I'm always loosing shit in it. Nothing ever seems to stay where I put it. I continued flipping through journals and books. I smiled and placed my hand on the red journal, ready to pull it out of hiding when two slender hands placed themselves on my hips and gently turned me around to face the person.  
It didn't surprise me when I was face to face with the biggest player in the school Tahno. Of all the girls that he could choose to harrass he cooses to harrass me and why? I'm short, chunky and I'm not even in the same league as girls that he dates. I stand at five feet exactly, I'm a size twelve and I weigh 150 pounds. The girls that he dates are practically annorexic models and wear makeup...almost as much makeup as him.  
He pressed his body against mine making me back into my locker. His hands squeezed my ass making me wonder when they got there. I scowled at him as he leaned down and stopped mere inches from my face,''I've always wondered,''he began, his smooth voice sending shivers up my spine...and not the good kind,''are you a virgin?'' he asked.  
My scowl deepened, if that was even possible. He was so disgusting and I hated it. I wasn't a virgin. Bolin and I had lost our virginity to eachother junior year. We weren't in love, we just wanted to get it over with and he was the only person that I really trusted with my virginity, to me it was better him then anyone else. We were both nervous, him more so, his movements were slow and shy as he had undressed me and layed my onto the bed. He had kissed me softly and it took him a couple trys but he slowly found his way inside of me. At first it hurt but the whole time he was gentle and slow. The pain eventually went away and was replaced with a growing pleasure making me moan out often but the whole time he never changed tempo and continued at his slow tenative until we both came for the first time. We never told anyone, it was a thing that he and I only knew and we trusted in eachother to keep it between us along with a spot in eachother's hearts that no one will ever be able to take. I know that I will never love Bolin anymore than a friend but I know that after that night Bolin had fallen for me.  
But as for my virginity,"Tahno, that is none of your goddamn bussiness.'' I seethed.  
"I take that as a no , I won't have to be gentle.'' rubbed his nose against my cheek and placed a kiss on it as he grabbed the hem of my skirt and began to drag it up my thighs.  
Fury in my heart I placed my palms on his chest and pushed as hard as I could, causing him to take a couple steps back,''Your fucking sick.''  
He shrugged innocently, with the same cool and collected expression on his face,''Can't blame a guy for trying.'' he said as he closed the distance between us again but this time reached into the locker and withdrew my journal and placed it in my arms with a wink and walked back to the dark placed that he had crawled out from.  
I huffed in frustration, slamming the locker door I trudged to class.

A/N: I'm not going to lie, I kind of half assed this chapter... I know, it's only chapter one. I promise the next one will be better. So review and let me know what you think. What should I add, what should I change. Be nice though =)...Oh and I know this story takes place in Japan but I am going to add in elements of American schools because I'm the writer and I do what I want, so don't hate bro.


	3. I'm Okay

A/N: Well, this is chapter 2. I wrote this pretty quickly because I felt bad for the large between the prologue and chapter 1, so I'm getting the story caught up and will try to post a chapter every Saturday. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

"What's up? You only clean when your pissed off... Scratch that, you clean all the time."  
I stopped scrubbing the floor and flexed my fingers that had begun to hurt from the pressure that I had been applying to the floor. I looked at my fingertips that were red and hurting from my relentless scrubbing. It was true that I always cleaned but of all days did I really have to have a reason for my routine actions? I just liked a spotless house and also, it gives me something to do. Is there something wrong with that?  
"So let me rephrase my question.'' Korra began,''Who pissed you off today because you have been scrubbing that spot for twenty minutes now and I'm afraid that you're going to wear a hole into that poor floor.''  
Confused I removed the wet sponge from the spot that she was talking about. The spot was like a brand new shiny penny sitting in the middle of a pile of old dirty pennies. In contrast to the dark brown floor the spot was about the size of a grapefruit and was a light beige color. I hadn't even realized that I had been scrubbing so long and hard. I think I had seen a black mark on the floor and like Tahno, I had wanted to erase it and wipe it clean off the face of the Earth but from the looks of it, the black mark was long gone... but Tahno still existed.  
Everything about him sickens me and makes me want to go clean something- vigorously. He frustrates me beyond belief, with his sick, flirtatious, and perverse behavior. He's the reason I come home and sanitize the whole house; I'm imagining that he's the house and needs to be cleansed of his...filth.  
Today he not only seemed all the more vile and horrendous, he made me feel dirty and he made my skin crawl. When his hands ran themselves up my thighs and began lifting up my . It made me want to go home and take a shower in acid and I still don't think that would be enough to cleanse myself. He was like a boy with cooties and I needed my cootie shot and badly. I'll forever be infected and never clean.  
Sighing I threw the yellow sponge into the bucket of water and bleach,''Take a guess.'' I said tiredly.  
Korra scrunched her eyebrows together in thought for a couple of seconds,''Tahno?'' she asked.  
I nodded,''Yeah.'' I paused not wanting to say his name least I be up to one in the morning brushing my teeth.  
She frowned as she went into protective older sister mode like she does when the subject includes Tahno,''What did he do today.'' she asked seriously her voice dropping to a low level, meaning that she was starting to get pissed.  
"When I was alone at my locker after lunch today, he went into creeper mode and started rubbing his hand up on my ass and asking me if I was virgin. He even went as far as to start lifting up my skirt in the middle of the hallway, it was totally creepy and gross.''  
Korra snorted, a disgusting sound and plastered a disgusted look on her face,''Seriously? Who does shit like that? Can't the guy take a hint that your not interested? He's been after you since he and Mimi were together.''  
I rolled my eyes at the thought,''I know. I'm happy that they broke up because now I get to see less of him. The times that I do get see him, he's rubbing up on me trying to get me to sleep with him.''  
"How long were Mimi and Tahno together exactly?'' Korra asked.  
I puffed out my cheeks as I thought back to the time when they were together,''About a month?'' I think?  
"Why didn't the two stay together? They are perfect for each other.''  
"Tahno can't keep "it" in his pants long enough to save his life and Mimi is too much of a slut to be held down by one guy. I guess you can say that it didn't work out because both are whores.'' I shrugged.  
Korra laughed,''I bet the sex was great between the two.'' Just like the seriousness of the conversation was lost.  
I chuckled,'' I don't even want to think of that. That's just nasty.'' I laughed.  
Flopped down on me and stretched herself out on my lap,'' Come on think about. Mimi screaming out Tahno's name. "OH TAHNO! OH TAHNO!'' and Tahno screaming out Mimi's name.'' she teased.  
I tried to squirm out from underneath her but she wrapped her arms my neck to keep me pulled down,''No!'' I screamed trying to shake the thought from my head,''Those were dark days! They had sex everyday in her room and she wasn't what you would call quiet. So I would like it if you would stop bringing up the horrifying days. If you please Korra.''  
" I wonder how pissed off that mad your mom.'' she laughed.  
The smile left my lips. My mom. It's been a year, going on two since she passed away. We had only lived in Japan for about four months before she passed. I never went back home because I had nothing to go back to. No aunts, uncles, grandparents and my father? He's a mystery. He bailed out when I was a year old and no one knew where he went. It was just me and my mother for all of my life and when she passed away I stayed in Japan, with my stepfather and his daughter. They are the closest thing to family that I have, as sad as that might sound I was happy to stay in Japan with this new family because I had good friends here.  
How did I come to Japan in the first place? Back in America my mother was a waitress at a small town restaurant and she had a friend whose brother was in town to visit for a couple of weeks and she had set my mother up on a date with him. They hit it off and they hit it off quickly.  
After two weeks, two weeks the two had plans to get married and were deeply in love. During those short two weeks I had the pleasure of meeting Yoshito's daughter, Mimi and from that day on we have never gotten along. During that time I had no plans on saying anything to my mother because she deserved to be happy, she was always taking care of me growing up and she needed that company that wasn't me. So I stayed to myself, besides I had liked Yoshito, it was his daughter that I had a problem with, not him  
When they had actually announced that they were getting married, I remember asking,''Why the rush.''  
The two looked at each other like love sick high schoolers and mother said,''We're in love.'' I had shrugged and brushed it off thinking that they were just being irrational and weren't going to actually going to go through with it. However the next day when I woke to go to school, I was greeted by the sight of my bags packed and my mother waiting by the door with plane tickets in her hand and Yoshito and Mimi at her side.  
A couple of weeks upon arrival to Japan, the two were married and we were "a family". Our new family would only be torn apart months later. I think Yoshito had really loved my mother. Knowing that I had no where to go and out of the love for my mother, he allowed me to stay in Japan with him and his daughter. Even since my mother's death he has still treated me like I was his own daughter. But the absence of my mother is still felt . Yoshito doesn't smile as much as he did before the funeral and even though I feel the emptiness that only she can fill, and even though I'm still hurting, I'm doing okay. I will be okay. You gotta stop mourning sometime and move on with life.  
I smiled sadly at Korra. She looked back at me with wide eyes, waiting and wondering if I was going to be okay. Right after my mother's passing, any little thing that reminded me of her, had me breaking down and in tears. It feels like forever ago that my mother passed but I still feel the pain in my chest and the sadness because in all actually it's only been a year but the tears no longer come.  
"I'm so sorry.'' Korra said, her face showing that she was shocked but with a sad look in her eyes.  
I continued to smile,''It's okay. I'm okay.'' and I really felt like I was going to be okay.

A/N: Tell me what you all think. I hope you all liked it and just let me know if any of you are confused, let me know what you all liked and what you all didn't like. What should I change, what could make this story better. Just let me know and I will try to please you all to the best of my ability. Just be nice. Oh! On Saturday be ready to expect some sexy things ;).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Dreams

A/N: let me just start off saying that I'm really sorry for those of you that read this and have waited this long for me to update. At the time I had actually written this chapter and I was about to type it up. However, at the time my sister miscarried and I got caught up with grieving and I just stopped writing all together. I had no will or inspiration to write and a lot of classes that required me to write, I began to fail. Now, I'm ok and I'm going to be returning to this story and I will continue it to the best of my ability. I don't exactly remember what I had planned for this but it should be fun. =)

My body was tingling and I was on fire. The desire for release was growing with each passing moment. The pressure that was building in my core had me writhing and bucking for some kind of reprieve. The closer I was getting to my release the more pressure that was building inside of me. The intensity of it had my toes curling and my fingers tangled in the sheets

I felt the wave of my release descending upon me. I closed my eyes and smiled because my release was on the horizon. Joy was coursing through my body. I needed this, being constantly stressed all of the time and sex deprived; I needed this to help me sleep well tonight. I bit my lip as my body began to tense up and then the mouth at my core stopped its beautiful work.

I wanted to cry from his withdrawal. I wanted this release. I wanted the explosion of color behind my eyes. I wanted my back to arch and I wanted my voice hoarse the next day from screaming out his name. I huffed out in frustration. This wasn't fair. To get me close and then to pull away wasn't fair. I guess saying no to him for so long pissed him off. However, when you have sex, you don't withhold one of the sweetest things in the world such as an orgasm. You give it to them; you don't stop before they have reached their pinnacle. It was no better than stealing.

Not too soon did I feel his lips pressed against my moist opening as a kiss was placed there. His lips, soft as velvet, moved up my tightly wound body, never missing an inch of skin. His lips left a hot molten trail of what felt like lava all over me. His hands trailed behind, cool to the touch they traveled up and down my body and gradually quelled my scorching skin.

He kissed the base of my neck and ran his tongue the rest of the way up to my lips but he didn't kiss me. I wouldn't expect him to. For him, sex was sex, nothing passionate and I liked it that way. I needed it to be that way so that I could walk away with no regrets. Kissing was too intimate for us and it would only confuse things for me because to me kisses are something that isn't given out sparingly. Sex is raw and primal, but when you bring a kiss into it, it becomes something more than just sex. Kissing ruins sex and turns it into love making. Tonight I wanted to be a whore and not someone's lover.

I stared into his cold blue eyes. Looking into them was like looking out a window during a cold winter day. However, inside two people were warm from their bodies being pressed closely together in a sexual encounter. He smirked down at me. Gah, he is so sexy but I would never tell him, it would only add fuel to his narcissistic fire. I could never be this asshole's lover. One night stand, but never his lover.

I closed my eyes and threw my head to the side. I just wanted him to take me and that be it. There was no need to drag things out. Get in and get out. He sensed my impatience and rubbed his engorged head against my dripping opening. His smirk deepened (if that was even possible)as his tip was coated with my juices. I let out a shaky moan from the suggestive contact (has it been anything but thus far?). "How badly do you want it?'' he more said than asked.

I shuddered at his voice. I wanted him badly. His teasing was turning painful, my body wanted it's release but he wouldn't give it to me. My center ached and throbbed from being so close to the edge but with no one to push us over," I need you inside of me.'' I managed to gasp.

"Say my name.'' he said as he roughly entered me.

"Tahno!" I screamed.

My eyes flew open from the horrifying dream. I would never subject myself to having sex with Tahno. Not even if he bathed in battery acid and scrubbed vigorously with steel wool. I wouldn't be another notch in his headboard. I may not be a person that looks upon sex as this big deal, like save yourself for marriage? I believe that you should be able to test the car you are about to drive but that doesn't mean to try out every car in the lot. You can act as a whore but don't become one. If that makes any sense? At the end of the day I'm a lady that is willing to engage in sex with a man that thinks of me as a mere conquest. I will have sex but on my terms and I will say yes or no to as many men as I want and the list of "no" is looking pretty long.

I very do believe that a lot of men are not good enough to be with me. I respect myself to be picky with the man that I choose to take me to their bed. If I think your teeth are bad, then sorry, it's not going to happen. If I think your face is jacked, talk to someone else because I'm not interested. I may not be the best looking girl in the world but I do deserve to choose who I spread my legs to. In all honesty, I would more likely have sex with a guy that treated me right than a guy that was a scumbag… like Tahno. Guys like him are the reason why I've only slept with one guy.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. My shirt was clinging to me like a second skin and my room felt humid. Really I was just hot. I kicked off my blanket that was becoming too hot to be covered in. I moaned out as my thighs rubbed together in the action and brought me back to the thought that I was… Between my thighs I was still throbbing but this time it wasn't painful. It was telling me that I had reached my peak and had now plummeted to the ground. I was dirty my dream of Tahno was making my stomach turn but at the same time my face was flushed.

I threw myself back against my pillow and screamed into it with all of what I had. I can't believe that I had had a dream with the guy that I hated beyond belief. In that dream I had had sex with him. I didn't put up a fight. I allowed him to grab my knees and hold me wide open for him. I was out for display stark naked under a guy that I wanted nothing to do with. He had had me screaming underneath him as he drove himself deep into… I screamed again as I became wet at the clear recollection of the dream. At that moment I wished that bleach for the brain existed so that I could bleach away this memory that only I was aware of. As far as Tahno knows, he has never touched me….ok fucked me. If he had somehow found out that I dreamed of him, he would get the notion that I was interested, when that fact was that I was nowhere near interested in him. This was just a dream and dreams have a meaning behind them right? So by me dreaming of Tahno, the inner machinations of my mind were probably telling me that I needed to try something new or take a risk…Not necessarily with Tahno but maybe with something that scared me?

I fucking hate dreams. They make things confusing and weird. Instead of using symbolism, why couldn't my brain just be like "hey bitch! You need to have some fun!" instead it makes me dream of shit like spilling milk or something random like that and there is some symbolic meaning behind it that I'm supposed to know. They are complicated and the reason why I hate the movie inception.

Finally deciding that I needed a bath and some breakfast, I crawled out of bed. I scrubbed myself with a great amount of exuberant force. I was passed the point of exfoliating. I could still feel Tahno's hands all over me as if he had really been touching me. Everything had felt so real as if he had really been inside of me and using me. I could still feel his cool fingers gripping my wrists and his hips pounding into me with a bruising force that I had loved. I hit my head against the wall and turned up the heat in my shower to scalding. I feel so dirty.

I added a little salt to the cooking eggs in front of me. The delicious scent wafting through the air made my stomach growl. Mmm breakfast I thought silently to myself. Bacon, eggs, toast are all of the components to a fantastic breakfast. Everyone should wake up to the smell of a southern morning, with food on the table and a happy family sitting around a table and just enjoying each other's company. My family back in Texas was just my mother and I but we were still a family that shared our mornings like I love to remember.

In Japan this family, wasn't a real family. No morning breakfast together with conversations on how things were going. Everyone stayed to themselves and ate in separate rooms. In this place I have been accepted as a daughter but I felt like an orphan none the less because an orphan has no family. Here I didn't feel like I was a part of a family. Here I just took up space and was tolerated by strangers. I would rather be an orphan than have to live here.

Mimi walked in and looked over my shoulder and scrutinized my breakfast. She made a face at the bacon that was cooking and turned up her nose,''You know,'' she began,''I think that's why your fat.'' She said in an almost nice tone.

I rolled my eyes at her rudeness,'' I'm sorry that the only meat that you allow in your mouth is a dick.'' I said as I took the eggs off of the heat.

She laughed light heartedly,' 'No for real, you could be really hot if you lost like twenty pounds.''

"I'm fine with my size.'' I looked her up and down. She was pretty I give her that. She had high cheek bones peppered with freckles, honestly they were cute. I didn't have freckles and I would like some. Her hair was naturally wavy and fell down her shoulders so perfectly that it was almost unnatural. Her eyes were a deep amber pool that sparkled when her white teeth sparkled. Her only flaw was that she weighed like fifteen pounds soaking wet. She was very small and petite and her breasts and ass were small like her hips. Yet somehow men like to have sex with bones. "I think you should gain weight. Maybe you should stop throwing up your meals, you might actually look healthy. You look like Eponine from Les Miserables.''

She frowned at me,''If you looked like me, you might actually be able to attract a guy.''

"Fuck you bitch. Guys like curves.''

She shrugged,''Prude.''

"Slut.''

She laughed genuinely,''You know it.'' She tossed her head back and laughed harder and sauntered out of the room. I turned back to my food and stabbed my eggs with my fork and ate in silence.

A/N: I hope you all like the chapter. Review, let me know what's up, tell me what you all think should happen next. Critique and don't be shy to comment =). Goodnight.


End file.
